Tsukiyo no Shita de
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: AU fic: Three months later found Gakuto alone and sad, wondering just why Oshitari left without saying goodbye. But then he came back. Dirty Pair, yaoi, rated M, sequel to Kusemono :Club Dancing:


_If you've not read my story __**Kusemono**__ I highly recommend that you read that one before you read this one or else you won't have a clue of what the hell is going on in this one. There WILL be another sequel to this and probably more after this. I'm also going to write a full length __**Adorable Pair **__story that takes place in this universe but a few years before this when Gakuto and Jiroh were sixteen and Atobe was twenty-one to explain their background and it'll probably go past these stories also._

_This was based off of the song__** Tsukiyo no Shita de **__by __**Oshitari Yuushi **__hence the name. This IS __**rated M **__for a reason people! Just a warning!_

_Enjoy! Please read and review!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nya!**_

**_-_**

**Tsukiyo no Shita de**

* * *

-

Gakuto sighed dreamily and rested his head on his arms, staring out the window of the coffee shop he was in to look at the gray skies and soft drizzle.

Almost three months and he had seen no sign of the singer since then but it made sense; he thought he had read something about Yuushi going back to America for something or another.

He frowned. He could have said goodbye.

Groaning, he smacked his head softly against the counter, earning a few looks from the patrons in the shop. What was he thinking about? To Yuushi he was probably nothing at all, just a quick lay.

But then… why had he told him that would see each other again?

He was probably just being nice, but Gakuto just _hoped _that Yuushi had really meant it.

"Are you _still _thinking about him, Gakuto?" He looked up as Jiroh walked into the shop and made his way up to the counter where his shorter friend was sulking. "Listen to me, _forget him_."

The dancer shook his head. "I've tried, I've failed, I _can't_."

Jiroh sighed and sat down, taking Gakuto's hands in his. "I'm speaking from experience here, you know that. Forget him and move on, it's for the best Gakuto-chan."

He scoffed. "Some experience! You ended up getting together with the guy you were trying to forget and have been nearly inseparable since we were sixteen."

Jiroh smiled, eyes shining. "Yeah, I was lucky in more ways then one. If Keigo hadn't come along I'd probably dead right now." They were silent for a second remembering what happened back when they were just entering high school.

"And I'm glad he did, I don't know what I would've done without you Jiroh." They smiled.

"And that's why you should listen to me." He nodded, grinning.

Gakuto slapped his head. He couldn't believe he fell for that.

"Keigo told me all about Oshitari-san after he left." Jiroh looked a little sad as he said this. "He… he isn't a nice person Gakuto, he uses people and I'm afraid you might have been used."

"I wasn't." He said weakly, beginning not to believe himself.

"I hope not either; I want you to be happy Gakuto. You deserve it more then anyone but you seem to have so much bad luck when it comes to choosing guys." He said, remember the last guy before Oshitari.

Gakuto nodded and rested his head on his right hand, while drawing a circle on the counter with his left index finger. "You're right there. But I don't believe that Yuushi used me." He looked back out the window to see a family of three walk by, the little kid holding onto his parent's hands. "Something tells me he didn't. He… he was so gentle with me and sweet and nice."

Jiroh looked a little disbelieving. "Keigo told me he loves romance."

The dancer shook his head impatiently. "No, but by some of the things he said I got the feeling he isn't that gentle with his… his other lovers." His heart gave a painful squeeze when he said this.

The narcoleptic boy looked curious as he leaned forward. "What kind of things?"

Gakuto blushed and looked down at his hands. "Just… things," Jiroh bit his lip to keep from smirking. "But that's beside the point, Jiroh!"

They looked up when the bell rung to bring attention that somebody had entered the shop and smiled when they saw their friend Choutarou come up to them.

Ootori Choutarou was about a year younger then them at the age of seventeen years old. All three of them went to the same high school and Jiroh and Gakuto had met him by coincidence when he had to perform for the third years along with the others in his music class.

He gave a small smile and sat next to Jiroh who was looking slightly worried.

"What happened?" Gakuto asked his friend.

He shook his head. Jiroh looked at the redhead as he wrapped his arms around Choutarou's shoulders. "That ass," Gakuto cursed. "You know what, me and Jiroh are going to go down there once my shift is over and beat the crap out of that guy for you, how 'bout that? Will that make you feel better?" Jiroh nodded in agreement.

Choutarou gave a watery laugh but shook his head. "No, please don't senpai; I don't want you both to get in trouble on my account."

"Oh, Ootori-kun, we'd be doing this because we _want _to… and we won't get caught." Jiroh assured him.

Gakuto grinned and pointed at him. "That's right; we're too _smart _for that."

Right… too smart… that was a big, fat lie.

He shook his head but looked a little bit happier. "No, he broke up with me and I want that to be the end." He placed his hands on the counter and sighed, wanting to let them do whatever the hell they want in reality, but knowing better.

The redhead tilted his head. "Ootori, he broke up _after _you gave him sex, only a dirt bag does something like that."

Jiroh gave him a pointed look.

"That was different and you know it, Jiroh! Stop bringing it up!" Jiroh raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine, I will say no more Gakuto."

He nodded. "Good." He looked back at the high schooler. "You sure we can do nothing, for you Ootori-kun?" The grey haired boy nodded.

"I'm fine," he answered as someone walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me," Gakuto turned and looked at the average height man whose long brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail. "Can I get a regular coffee to go? I'm in a hurry."

He nodded and turned away. "Sure."

"It's just, he said he loved me. I can't believe I actually believed that jerk." Jiroh frowned and laid a hand over Choutarou's.

"Don't worry Ootori-kun, you'll find _someone _and when you do, you'll know that it's that person." He smiled. "Trust me, I know from experience."

Gakuto rolled his eyes. "You know everything from experience Jiroh. 453 yen."

He snickered. "Well, I do."

"I've got to go," Choutarou stood. "Thanks for the sympathy." Though when he went to move back he knocked into the man who had just taken hold of his coffee and it clattered to the floor spilling the hot coffee all over the both of them.

Choutarou hissed.

"Shit!" The man cursed, shaking his hands to rid them of the burning liquid.

"Oh my gosh, I… I'm _so, so _sorry. I didn't mean to! I didn't see you!"

"Great, just great, I had meeting." He looked up at the taller boy and his gaze softened. He wondered why he looked like such a mess and his eyes were red. Was he getting enough sleep?

He shook his head. "No, it's fine; it's not your fault. I also wasn't paying any attention. Shishido Ryou." He held out his hand.

Choutarou looked at it before hesitantly taking it in his and shaking it. "Ootori Choutarou." They held on a second longer then need be.

"Why don't I buy you breakfast?" Shishido asked, shocking himself.

"Don't… didn't you just say you have a meeting?" he frowned a little.

The shorter man smiled slightly. "It's not important."

Choutarou blushed and gave a single nod. "Sure, Shishido-san." They started walking out of the shop.

"How old are you? I'm twenty."

"Seventeen, I'm a little younger then you."

"But not by much."

"No, not by much."

Jiroh and Gakuto looked at each other, shocked, as the door closed behind the two of them. The older boy pointed behind him. "What was that?"

Gakuto blinked. "I… I think what you just told Ootori-kun came to play."

"What came to play?" Jiroh squealed and jumped into Atobe's arms, legs winding around his waist before smashing his lips to the older man's.

"I thought you said you were busy today!" He exclaimed, ignoring the looks from the other people in the coffee shop.

Atobe smiled and set him back onto the floor, running a hand through his boyfriend's hair. "Ore-sama was, but he decided you were a lot more important, especially when ore-sama couldn't concentrate anyways. So, ore-sama cleared the whole day and we're going out to a late dinner."

Jiroh looked surprised. "Dinner? Where?"

"Rome, Italy," he grinned.

The two eighteen year old's mouths dropped open and nearly hit the floor.

The narcoleptic shook his head and got a hold of himself. "I—Italy? Kei-chan, are you serious?"

He grinned. "Ore-sama is always serious."

Jiroh bent his head with a smile and looked about to cry. "I've always wanted to go to Italy." He looked back up. "I told you that when we first met and not since, how did you remember?"

Atobe leaned his head against the slightly shorter boy's. "Ore-sama remembers everything that comes out of your lips." To prove this, he placed a soft, long kiss on the said lips.

The sunset haired boy brought his hands up to fold them into the silver hair, opening his mouth to let the narcissist's tongue explore the crevices of his mouth. Atobe tightened his grip on the eighteen year old's (almost nineteen) waist and pulled him closer to his chest, ignoring the offended looks people were sending their way.

Gakuto couldn't ignore them though.

He looked around nervously. "Uh, guys, if you want to have sex can you please go somewhere where I can't get fired at?"

Atobe and Jiroh separated, Jiroh breathing heavily and blushing from his friend's words.

Atobe looked at him. "Ore-sama can buy this entire place and keep it running even if nobody came here. Actually he could do that with all the shops within a mile from here, so ore-sama doesn't know why you are complaining."

The dancer rolled his eyes, not being able to see what Jiroh saw in the jerk… though he figured it had something to do with their meeting and how well Atobe treated him.

He turned back to Jiroh. "But, we should be leaving if we are to make it in time."

Jiroh looked confused. "Speaking of which Kei-chan, it takes about twelve hours to get to Italy from here doesn't it? Isn't it going to be kind of late when we get there?"

Atobe took a step closer to him. "You are forgetting that ore-sama owns a private jet, we can be there faster."

"Private jet?" Gakuto gaped.

The boy's eyes shined. "You're always so good to me, Kei-chan."

"That's because I love you," he whispered against his lover's lips. Jiroh's heart sped up.

"I love you too." Atobe brought his head up and gave another long, but more passionate, kiss.

Gakuto frowned as he watched them. He wanted to cry. Why couldn't he find someone that would be that good to him?

"We should go," Atobe looked over at the short red head. "And, Mukahi," Gakuto looked at him. "I think you've got a visitor." He gestured to the door before stealing Jiroh away before he could interrupt him.

The dancer looked at the door and had to hold onto the counter to brace himself. He… he was back?

Oshitari smiled, aware of the many awed gazes on him, and walked towards the short boy at the front of the shop, hands stuck gracefully in the pockets of his suit.

Picking up the smooth, pale hand that was on the top of the counter, he raised it to his lips and kissed it, lips hovering longer then they should before letting go of his hand.

"Gakuto, you look absolutely brilliant. Still dancing?" He nodded, not being able to say anything. "When does your shift end?"

He turned and looked at the clock before turning to look back at the singer and mouthing "now" but not being able to get the word out.

Oshitari smiled. "Good, let's go somewhere."

* * *

"How… how did you know I liked carnivals?" Gakuto asked before putting a chunk of pink cotton candy into his mouth.

Oshitari stared at him. "From Atobe,"

The redhead narrowed his brow in confusion. "How'd he find out?"

"From Akutagawa-kun I expect." Gakuto nodded, that made sense.

The redhead averted his eyes. "Why… why did you not say goodbye, Yuushi? I would've liked to see you one last time and at least know that you were leaving and hadn't used me." He stated sadly, picking at the pink, fluffy stuff in his hand.

"I used you, is that what you think of me?" Oshitari looked up at the rapidly darkening sky, hands back in his pockets.

"No," he said in a hurry. "But I didn't know what to think. You… we had sex, my first time, and then a week later I had to read in the paper that you had left back for America. I didn't know what to think Yuushi. I'm not a very secure person no matter how I come off as." He bit his lip as Oshitari didn't respond right away.

Oshitari sighed. "The truth is," he started. "I did you use you."

His head snapped up. "W—what?" he felt tears force their way to the front of his eyes. "Why?"

"I had been watching you without knowing who you were for weeks. You were beyond provocative, the way you moved, walked, the sweat dripping off of you that shone in the lights of the club, they all screamed to me and I finally gave in." They walked on, Gakuto quietly listening to his explanation as he watched the ground in front of him.

"Yes, what I'm sure Akutagawa-kun told you about me from Atobe is all mostly true, I'm sure. I used you for sex and then afterwards had no intention of seeing you ever again despite what I said." Gakuto blinked. "But after I had gotten back to America and knew for sure that I wasn't going to be able to see you again even if I wanted to, I felt different about it. I felt bad. I wanted to see you again." They stopped walking under a streetlight that was just turning on.

"Is this you're place?" He nodded to the apartment complex next to them.

Gakuto nodded silently.

The singer backed him into the streetlamp and softly trailed a hand down his face, stopping when it reached his neck. "How about you give me a tour of your place?"

-

The hands on his hips were more than distracting from unlocking the door to his apartment. He moaned as he was pushed softly against the door and Oshitari's longer, more elegant hands took his keys.

"Let me get that," he whispered against the shell of his ear.

Gakuto's stomach gave a nervous lurch.

He nodded, wiping his sweaty hands on the pants of his uniform. Oshitari reached around him and unlocked the door before pushing it open and stepping in, kicking the door closed with his foot as he entered.

Gakuto stepped away to him and walked over to the window to close the curtains.

"It's not much but it's enough." He said, talking about his apartment which had a bed, a small kitchen with a table, and a small bathroom off to the side.

"It's fine." He stopped Gakuto's hands from closing the curtains.

The redhead looked up at him. "But… what if someone… _sees_?" He blushed as Oshitari stood flush up against him.

"If they see, let them watch." He leaned down. "I want to see you bathed in the moonlight Gakuto."

He nodded slightly.

Oshitari pressed his lips roughly to the redhead's as he bent and picked him up, holding him over himself as he walked them over to the bed.

Gakuto boldly bit the tongue that entered his mouth, earning a groan and a wince from the twenty-three year old. They fell back onto the bed, the singer's much larger body nearly crushing Gakuto's, but he didn't move away as the redhead didn't seem to mind at all.

Pulling back, he watched the heavily breathing dancer throw his head back and give a loud moan as Oshitari let his hand softly rub the front of his pants.

He chuckled. "I do know one thing about Gakuto."

"And what's that?" He asked, arching up slightly into the almost nonexistent touch.

"That you are a very loud lover." His hand traveled under shirt and vest up to the erect bud.

Gakuto laughed and smiled. "And you're very quiet Yuushi. God," threading one hand into Oshitari's hair as his milky stomach was kissed, his other hand gripped one of the headboard pillars tightly.

"I know I'm good, Gakuto, but I didn't know that I was _that _good." His tongue drew a circle around his lover's navel as the redhead gave another soft chuckle.

"Shuddup." He murmured quietly, stomach churning pleasantly.

With his free hand he unbuttoned Gakuto's pants before unzipping them slowly with his teeth. He hovered his mouth over the private area—that belonged to _him _and was only ever going to be _his_, he would make certain of that—before placing a soft kiss there and crawling back up Gakuto's slender body.

The redhead nearly went crazy with want but was relieved when he had a little more room to move from the unzipping.

Oshitari removed his hand from under Gakuto's shirt and sat up on top of him. As he went to unbutton the redhead's vest he was pulled down roughly by the hair.

"Fuck me," Gakuto stated, eyes searching the Kansai man's face.

The blue haired man chuckled. "I will soon Gakuto."

He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "No," he opened them. "I mean _really _fuck me."

Oshitari stared at him appraisingly. "Ah," he smiled. "Whatever you want, Gakuto."

Finishing unbuttoning the vest, he rid his lover of it and his shirt before stripping himself of his shirt and tie.

The teenager let his hands wander up the strong stomach, muscles rippling and twitching anxiously underneath his touch. Sitting up, he lowered his mouth around his idol's hard, erect nipple.

"Gakuto," why was his heart beating so rapidly? Why was he feeling so nervous all of a sudden? Oshitari forced Gakuto's head closer to himself with one hand as he ran his other hand up and down over the teen's back, closing his eyes against the pleasure he was feeling.

They both felt sick to their stomach, but they knew it was in a good way.

Oshitari rolled over on his back, pulling Gakuto on top of him. The redhead scraped his teeth across him before moving away and hovering his lips over Oshitari's.

"I…I don't know what I'm feeling." He whispered, voice straining with his fright.

Oshitari licked his lips and bent up, bracing himself on his forearms. "What are you talking about, Gakuto?"

He averted his eyes to the singer's neck. "I'm not sure what I'm talking about. I just don't know how to explain what I'm feeling. We met technically three months ago but we hardly know each other, only seeing each other for two days in all, but I feel as if…" his voice trailed off as he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the white ceiling.

He didn't know _what _to say.

Oshitari used a single finger to turn his head back to face him. "You don't have to say it, Gakuto, I know."

He placed a chaste kiss just under his eye as his right hand traveled beneath the eight teen year old's boxers,

Gakuto gasped and bucked up into the touch, wanting to feel more of Yuushi's hand on him. So the singer, obligingly, griped him harder making Gakuto moan loudly and grip the headboard.

Before going any further, Oshitari removed Gakuto's pants along with his boxers and stared down at him, running an elegant finger on the inside of one of his thighs.

The redhead whimpered. "Yuushi, stop teasing me already."

Oshitari smirked. "But it feels so much better in the long run like this Gakuto." He lowered his head, hot breath beating down on Gakuto's aching length, before leaning away and instead grazing his lips on his other inner thigh.

Placing his leg around the taller man's back, he raised his idle hand to grip the headboard tightly also, fighting to stop himself from pushing Yuushi any more then he wanted to.

Pushing the dancer's legs further apart, he trailed kisses starting from his base down his thighs and calves to his ankles before going back up, this time using his tongue to get even more of a reaction.

When he got back to the top of his thigh, Oshitari nudge Gakuto's shaft before doing the same to his other leg.

Gakuto bit his lips, drawing blood too keep himself from screaming. He was surprised to find just how _much _of a reaction he was having from just these little teasing kisses that were being done to his body.

Crawling back up his body to the redhead's lips, Oshitari licked his tip as he passed before moving all the way up and lowering his lips to greedily suck the small amount of blood escaping from Gakuto's slightly torn lip.

"You shouldn't bite your lip so hard Gakuto," he stated, finger already traveling to rub circles over his entrance.

Gakuto moaned.

"Just let it out. You don't really care if your neighbors hear us, do you? For some reason, you just don't seem like the kind of person that would mind all that much." The redhead arched into his hand.

"Yuushi… please…" he let out a gasp of slight pain mixed with pleasure as the finger entered him.

Oshitari moved the appendage deeper inside of his newfound lover. "Please what?" he questioned, listening to Gakuto's harsh breathing and trying to get his mind off of the fact that his heart was beating just as loudly as the younger boy's.

"Please," he continued. "Fuck me… now." He gave another loud moan as the blue haired man shoved a second finger into his heat.

The singer raised an eyebrow. "Now? But do you have any lube Gakuto?"

He shook his head. "Don't need it, don't want it."

Oshitari paused in shock before continuing on, now moving his other hand up and down the redhead's cock.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked unsure himself. "Do you know how much that'll hurt you?" He stopped and leaned down over _his _lover so that his lips hovered mere centimeters from Gakuto's.

The red head looked up into Oshitari's dark, black eyes, his own blue one's shining nervously for some reason. Slowly, he reached up and took off Oshitari's circular spectacles.

He smiled slightly. "I don't care." He looked away and placed the glasses on the small table next to the bed before peering back up at him, eyes partially hooded with lust.

His lips twitched up before placing a soft, small kiss just below Gakuto's ear before trailing even lighter kisses down the side of his neck.

Gakuto giggled. "Yuushi," he held a strand of blue hair between his fingers and curled it around them as the twenty-three year old rubbed a circle on his chest and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

Oshitari pulled up and looked at the red head spread out on the bed, perfect blue eyes closed, and a smile on his lips. The moonlight shown through the window, highlighting the dancer as if he were a star in a bleak, black background.

A soft arm reached out for him. "Yuushi, come back." He grabbed his arms and pulled him down on top of him, opening his eyes and staring at him.

Arms wrapped around the singer's neck and teeth bit his ear.

"I want you," was the breathy whisper that made his heart skip a beat.

"You're mine," he whispered back, crashing his lips to Gakuto's.

-

Hours later found the two in bed, asleep, and holding each other. Gakuto's back was pressed up against Oshitari's chest as the singer's arm was thrown over the flexible, milky stomach, and even in their sleep they adjusted themselves so that they were as close as possible to each other.

Not only had Oshitari thrown his arm over him, but also his leg which Gakuto had rested arm on, gently caressing the adult's skin with his fingers. Oshitari's chin rested on top of the maroon hair, lips nudging his head.

Gakuto sighed and leaned further into the strong chest, not wanting to wake up but finding it almost impossible as he slowly woke up.

It was all more then likely a dream anyways, and he wanted this dream to last as long as possible.

The arm tightened around his waist and his eyes snapped open. He looked at the person behind him and smiled.

"It wasn't a dream." He stated silently to himself.

Oshitari stirred. "Hm?" His eyes opened.

Gakuto looked down at the arm around him. "I was afraid this was all a dream." He bit his lip.

The singer tilted his head. "A dream? Maybe it is; a dream where both of us are aware and connecting through our minds." He smiled, amused at the though.

Gakuto laughed. "Right, connecting through our minds, us? You'd expect that of a married couple, not two people who hardly know each other." He scoffed and looked out the window, the sky still dark.

Oshitari pulled him closer. "Oh, but I do know you Gakuto. You went to Hyoutei Gakuen, the same school I went to actually." Gakuto looked at him, surprised. "You love to dance and are a part of a street dancing group, but—because it doesn't pay much—you work at a small coffee shop that isn't too far so that you don't have to waste money on bus fare. Before me, you had one boyfriend and that ended badly. You can be very flirty whether you know you are being flirty or not, you can also be very fiery, rude, and loud, just like your hair." He raised an eyebrow and took a strand between his fingers.

He gave a chuckle. "Well aren't you oh so observant." Gakuto shifted.

"Blame my glasses."

"You aren't wearing them." He pointed out.

"Oh, right," he reached for them and put them on. "Now you can blame my glasses, Gakuto."

His shoulders shook with laughter as he grinned up at the taller man. "Well," he turned back to the window. "You remind me of the moon."

"The moon?" he asked curiously, glancing out of the window to wear it was still visible in the lightning sky.

He nodded and pursed his lips. "You're mysterious, and won't let anybody get close to you, you're cold, and like to trick people like it does when it appears during the day. And yet, you attract people to you, make them want to know you, make them want to get close to you though few people actually can, you make everything even more beautiful." He smiled softly.

Oshitari swallowed. His words were making him feel odd. Why was that?

In a flash Gakuto found himself on his back, gasping, as Oshitari kneeled over him.

"So, does this mean you're beneath the moonlight?" They smiled and Gakuto nodded.

"Hai,"

-

_**Owari**_


End file.
